Forgotten
by Enchantress257
Summary: Damian remembers Stephanie after her disappearance. Mostly me being mad and politely protesting Stephanie's dissappearence from the New 52. Rated T for language. Older!Damian/Stephanie


She had been the one constant in his life. When everyone else had left him; Dick becoming Nightwing again, Cassandra returning to Hong Kong, Drake attempting to create some new team of Titans or his father traveling around the world, she was always there for him.

No matter how much trouble he was in, she was always there, armed with her taunts and her god awful immaturity. And her exceedingly abnormal amounts of optimism, just adding to her idiocy. Somehow she always came through for him though, actually giving a shit what happened to him.

And now he would never watch the way her eyes sparkled when she was flying over the streets of Gotham, or the way she would put her hands on her hips and stick her tongue out at him. Her charging into battle yelling, "Batgirl to the rescue!", all of her eye rolling and forehead smacking, and calling him out when he was being an ass. Her hugs... that was probably what he would miss the most. Not that he would EVER admit to that. Or even missing her. But she was never afraid to hug him (that he knew of), no matter how angry he was. And somehow, after awhile, he didn't have the urge to throw her into the wall anymore. He actually found that he kind of...enjoyed them. Something else he wouldn't admit to.

He tried to swallow back more tears that were trying to escape him. He failed. He was completely alone now. He never knew how much she meant to him until she was gone...she had loved him unconditionally. She said so too, the night she faded away into nothing. "I'll always love you Dami. Don't ever forget," were the last words to leave her lips before they brushed against his. And then she was gone. Just like that. She had faded away, and whether she died, simply ceased existing, or even possibly went to a different earth, he'd never know.

He would never get to tell her what she meant to him. Never get to hold her, to have a partner that somehow always managed to have his back and to pointlessly bicker with.

She had disappeared and no matter what he did, he couldn't find a way to bring her back. Drake tried at first, but after a week without any practical ideas or useful information, he gave up.

So, he had gone to his father for help. And Grayson. Then Gordon, Batwoman, and so on, until he had almost run out of Bat-family to ask. He had even gone to the traitorous Todd. Then he resorted to books and the internet. He didn't come out of his room for days in end, just looking for a cure. It got to the point that he had almost even asked his...mother. If she could even count as that.

He had even hunted down the Joker wannabe who zapped her and pounded him to a pulp, multiple times, in a attempt to get him to rat. By the end of the fifth try, he had finally admitted to not knowing anything about the "weapon" he created, or how to build a new one since the original had been run over by a taxi. After that he had snapped the imbecile's neck.

She was gone. And she would probably never come back. She never got to find out that Todd had started to attempt rejoining the family again; that he was given a dog or that Barbara had been cured. Barbara. That vicious, feeble minded, double-crossing harlot. Who took on the role of Batgirl without any hesitation, trying to replace Stephanie.

Even six months later, he still wasn't fixed. He still felt as though the world was moving on without him, which in a way, it was. It was as if she never existed. No one mentioned her; she had no memorial and anything of hers was gone. With the exception of a costume, two of her shirts and a stuffed animal she had won at a ridiculous carnival she had dragged him to. The only proof of her existence.

The rest of the world, the universe, had moved on without them. Her; simply gone, but he was there, stuck in the past, immobile.

It was time to continue his life, whether he wanted to or not. She would want him to. He sighed and got up. He needed to go out on patrol before his father tried replacing him.

He knew he'd have to face the world and deal with that harlot prancing about in her redesigned Batgirl costume. She'd want him to live. She loved him, and he loved her. So he would in her memory. Everyone else could forget her, but he wouldn't. Ever.

oOoOoOoOo

This is the first time I've written Damian, so if he seems to...feminine please let me know. I'd like to thank quipquipquip for writing her wonderful Steph/Damian stories (what introduced me to Steph/Damian!), and Starlightlovesya123 because her story, Sleepless September, has also influenced and inspired me to write this one. Please Review!


End file.
